FIGS. 11(a) and 11(b) show a fuel lid (hereinafter, called a lid) disclosed in Patent Document 1. The lid 13 opens and closes a fuel filling aperture portion 5 provided in a rear fender portion 3 of a car body rear portion shown in FIG. 11(a). The fuel filling aperture portion 5 is divided and formed by a housing, has a concave shape with front and back vertical faces 7 extending in a car width direction and right and left side faces 11 extending in a vehicle front and back direction, and has a fuel inlet portion closed by a cap at a bottom wall of the concave shape which is omitted in the drawing. The lid 13 is formed in a flange portion 21 wherein a front side bends inwardly in the car width direction, and includes a supporting bracket 19 provided along the flange portion 21 on a front reverse side. Then, the lid 13 is supported to be openable and closable through first and second link members 15 and 17 relative to an attachment bracket 9 fixed to the vertical face 7.
In that case, in the attachment bracket 9 and the supporting bracket 19, respectively, two supporting pins 27 and two supporting pins 35 are projected. In the first link member 15, both ends are formed in C-shaped supporting portions 23 and 25, and the supporting portions 23 and 25 are connected to be turnable to the supporting pin 27 of the attachment bracket and the supporting pin 27 of the supporting bracket. In the second link member 17, both ends are formed in C-shaped supporting portions 31 and 33, and the supporting portions 31 and 33 are connected to be turnable to the supporting pin 35 of the attachment bracket and the supporting pin 35 of the supporting bracket as well. Also, the second link member 17 is disposed on a backward side of the first link member 15, and supports a movement of the first link member 15 so as to regulate an opening and closing track of the lid 13 to a predetermined path.